Double Vision
by MoonFlower2020
Summary: What if Kyuubi wasn't the only Demon that attacked 12 years ago?


I don't own Naruto! So don't sue IM BROKE! (aww... I'm kinda sad not writting DBZ or Inuyasha there anymore)

MoonFlower2020: Hi . this is my first Naruto fanfic so be gentle... i'm kind of new to the anime (new as in obssessing over it for 7 months now) but i'm happy to say that this isn't my first fanfic, just my first non-crossover points to the sad abandoned Life anew and the on hold Kagome Brief. Kagome Brief is on hold because I started obssessing over Naruto. I will continue it! Plz no more threats! dodges numerous random objects... hmm... I wonder, since i'm writing Naruto if the thrown objects will become less numerous and more pointy...

Began: February 9th at 9:19 (The dates put in to make me feel guilty when I don't write... so far it hasn't been working, oh well...

Finished: February 9th at 10:16

* * *

Double Vision

Gasping for breath a mysterios woman stood in an empty field watching the dust slowly settle.

"Damn..." she muttered as the dust revealed an untouched woman in a viberant white kimono, crimson flames intricately spreading up the fabric, giving her a look of just stepping out of hell. The womans hair, which matched the color of the flames, was tied up loosely, some strands falling around her face revealing the only evidence of the battle which had occured.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself, human" the woman in the white kimono spat out as if the word 'human' were acid. "Afterall battling so soon after giving birth... too bad your child will soon be without a mother" the woman said mockingly charging forward bring a clawed hand forward gouging the woman across the chest. "Maybe it would be better to leave you here until your veins run dry" the 'demon' murmured leaning forward to whisper into the womans ear, then tossing her across the field. "Pathetic."

"No" the woman said coughing up blood forcing herself to stand, pulling out a rather plain looking scroll from an unknown location (my way of saying I have no clue where to put the thing). Throwing the scroll infront of her it hovered in mid air shifting every so ofter as if slightly impatiant, the woman remained perfectly calm despite her injuries as she preformed many delicate hand seals before sucking the woman into the depths of the scroll.

Once again the field was calm as the lone woman stood gasping for breath, but this time from loss of blood and not exhaustion.

"What have you done" A voice screamed from the depth of the scroll, then quited in thought. As if this piece of parchment will hold me long" the demon said once more retaining her composure once more.

"That's what you think, Kitsune" the woman whispered in a perfect imitation of the fox demon. Clutching the scroll to her chest as it twisted and struggled.

"Lady! Oh lady, you're alive" Yumi, one of the servants yelled joyessly while sobbing.

"Quickly, bring my daughter" the woman whispered.

"Yes, my lady" the servant said running off as quickly as possible.

"Ha ha, what are you trying to do human? Sacraficing your daughter? How thoughtful I get so few human sacrifices..." the demon said laughing, then silencing when a child wail pierced the room.

Grabbing the baby from Yumi the woman quickly calmed the child and began drawing a complex pattern on the baby's stomach, beginning the obligatory hand seals to summon the Death God. "Please baby, live and be happy" the woman said sobbing softly as the scroll was lifted up by the god piercing the demon through her chest, then doing the same to the woman pulling both toward the baby.

"No! What is this" the demon shrieked trying to pull free, then finally submitting to the god. "You will suffer" she whispered. "My mate will take revenge on you and your villiage" she said drawing her head up to glare out the window at the Hokage monument. "Kyuubi will free me" She screamed before they were both pulled into the shrieking baby.

Silence decended on the room and everything was still, except a single infant on a table in the center of the room and a whispering voice that said "live and be happy, Hinata."

* * *

Yay! I think that was the fastest chapter i've ever written... Maybe all that soda had something to do with that... I'll get the next chapter out when I get reviews! Oh and bug me with questions and stuff . my E-mail is MoonFlower2020 (surprise) and my aim is InuyashaKagome16. 


End file.
